Be My Boyfriend for 5 Minutes
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Bella is miserable at a party where Mike won't leave her alone. She enlists the help of a hot stranger to be her boyfriend. Will their fake love blossom into true love?Maybe M later on. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter for 'Be My Boyfriend for 5 Minutes'. I'm going to post them, and see which one you guys like best. **

**SUMMARY: Bella is attending a party...and Mike is really annoying her. She grabs the first guy she sees, and whispers the 6 words to him. The handsome stranger agrees, and Bella is free from Mike for the rest of the night. Will they stay together? Or is it just a favor for a stranger?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a laptop, and a 'Patrick Star' sticker! GO PATRICK!!!!**

**BPOV**

Why am I here again? Oh yeah-for the little pixie. How did she even get me to come. I think I agreed mostly because it was really late, and I was really drunk. I even agreed to let her dress me. So now, I'm in a strapless midnight blue mini-dress. I HATE THAT PIXIE!!!!! I stood with a drink in my hand, looking down at the innocent bottle of beer. I hate this right now. I hate the place where the party was at. I looked to the dance floor, where Alice was grinding onto Jasper, her boyfriend, and kissing him roughly.

"BELLA!?" I heard the one voice that I REALLY didn't want to hear. I smiled tightly, and looked at the golden retriever boy. Seriously, he should get a golden retriever, and go onto that really old commercial where the people and dogs look alike.

"Mike. Hi." I said through clenched teeth. His eyes widened as he took in my whole appearance.

"So...what're you up to these days?" He asked, eyes trained on my chest. I rolled my eyes, and smiled tightly again as he looked back up to my face for a fraction of a second.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend." I said quickly-OH NO!!!! Since Jake there hasn't been anyone!!!! I don't even have Jasper as an excuse, because he and Alice are getting married, and Mike's invited(Alice was very annoyed, but agreed anyway). And I didn't have Emmett either, mostly because he wasn't here. Plus, it was his wedding anniversary, with his wife, Rose.

"Oh-well, while he's gone, you want to...meet me in the bedroom?" he wiggled his eyebrows very unattractively while a guy leaning on the wall snorted, and chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! Is Jessica Stanley dancing naked?!" I lied, shocked as Mike turned around, "Be my boyfriend for 5 minutes? To get away from him." I begged the handsome stranger. PLEASE let him say yes!!!

**A/N: Okay, so if you liked it, then review, telling me so. I think I might make this an 'M' story later on. What do you think? Tell me what you think of it, and take my poll please!!! Thank you for reading! :-)**

**~Doris~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter to 'Be My Boyfriend for 5 Minutes'. This story got an excellent response...so I'm going to post all of them now!!! Thanks to everybody that reviewed. You all get Emmett bear hugs!!! And Emmett bear hugs to anybody who reviews!!! **

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Leave me alone...*sulks in corner, writing depressing poetry about not owning Twilight***

**BPOV**

The gorgeous stranger had bronze hair, and the most dazzling green eyes I had ever seen. Even in this light, I could see the hint of gold in them-how interesting. It's such a...unique, and pretty color.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly in a velvety voice, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled gratefully.

"Bella Swan. Yours is..."

"Edward Masen. How old are you?" Mike began to turn back with a frown on his face.

"22. You?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"24. You owe me." he hissed through his own teeth.

"Of course. I'll do whatever." I whispered. Mike's eyes widened, and he saw the hand(that Edward had previously put on my waist) of Edward Masen resting on my hip gently. "Mike Newton...this is Edward Masen-my boyfriend." I smiled, and made introductions with my hand quickly. They shook tensely, and the second that Edward glared at him, he ran over to the bar. I laughed, and turned to him. "I officially love you now!" I hugged his waist, and dug my face into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his own arms around me, and whispered that it was no big deal. "It was too a big deal! You deserve something! Anything!" I pleaded with him.

"Hm..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Why don't you come to dinner with me tomorrow night, and we can work things out." he raised a perfect eyebrow. I opened my mouth, and looked at him.

"Did you just ask me on a date?"

"What if I did?" he leaned against the wall, "Are you going to accept it? Or...will I have to" he put in the air quotes, " 'break up' with you?" I opened my mouth, "In front of Newton." he smirked. I gasped.

"You wouldn't dare..." I warned.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he whistled very loudly, and called Mike's name over. My eyes widened.

"Fine!" I hissed, then looked over, "CRAP! He's coming over here!" I said in a haste to look like I was busy. Edward gripped me by my waist, and pushed my lips to his. Before I could get any further, I saw Mike slump away. That was all the encouragement I needed. I began to kiss him back-suprised when our lips began moving together. He put his hands at the base of my neck-securing me there while I wrapped his hair into my fingers. I was just getting into it...when I heard the damn pixie!

"WOO!! Bella getting some action finally?!" she yelled. I stopped, and glared at her.

"Alice...I'm gonna kill you!" I began running after her. She will not survive this night!

**A/N: Okay...so this story is definitely becoming an 'M' later on. I just have to plan it out what I'm going to do first! Thanks for reading!!! Reviewers get an awesome prize package: Emmett bear hug. Jacob lick(in wolf form) on the face, Jasper head bump(just a soft tap on your head with his own-it's something personal between us), a doctor's exam by Carlisle, and...A KISS ON THE CHEEK FROM EDWARD!!!!!!!!! Yes...scream, and I'll give you the Twilight prize package. **

**~Doris~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love you guys!!! Seriously-everyone who read, and reviewed is AWESOME!!! Hope you like the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I wish I was Stephenie Meyer(Don't we all?)**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you Alice!" I threw my keys into the bowl. Alice just smiled knowingly at me. "I'm going to burn your shoes." I said, starting to walk to her room. She jumped on my back.

"NO! Anything but the shoes! I was just pointing it out. You haven't had anyone since Jacob. And that guy that you were kissing was a total hottie!" she pointed out, now standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"You're crazy Al." I stated. "He was just there, and he agreed to help me stay away from Newton." I grimaced as I took off the makeup on my face. I hated make up...but Alice insisted that I wear it on a regular basis. I hate her.

"You got his number though, right?" she sat at the foot of my bed. I immediately blushed, and she squealed, "You did! YAY!" she jumped up, and began bouncing on it.

"Alice..." I said calmly, "Alice!" I yelled, "MARY ALICE!" I screamed. Her eyes widened, and she sat down on the bed at once. She hated it when someone used her full name.

"Are you going to go on a date with him?" she asked. I blushed harder, and began brushing out my hair. She gasped loudly again, "You are!" she squealed.

"I don't think I am." I said sadly, putting on my pajamas after I closed the door to the bathroom. "He was probably just another player...looking to get laid." I put the dress on a hanger, and put it away (Alice had insisted on buying it for me...cue eye roll here) in my closet. I lay on my bed, and she looked at me confused.

"But Bella..." she whined.

"But Alice..." I said in the same, whiny tone.

"Please."

"No." it sounds like she's my child, and I won't let her go on a date-instead of the other way around. "I'm not going out with him." I crossed my arms, and glared at her. I will not give up.

*_*The Next Day*_*

"Hey Edward?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes?" his velvety voice asked...so perfect.

"I'm going to have to accept your proposal to dinner tonight." I grumbled, which made Alice clap, and smile brightly. I stuck my tongue out at her. How could I lose?! I am so disappointed in myself.

"Great!" he said a little too eagerly. "Where do want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Um...my apartment?" I said.

"Where do you live Bella?" he laughed. I grumbled out my address to him.

"Great! I'll see you tonight at around...8:00?" he asked.

"Yeah...why not?" I said through clenched teeth.

"See ya." I could almost hear him smiling. I hung up the phone, and glared at Alice.

"I hate you!" I said, getting up to the kitchen. She scoffed loudly at me.

"You love me." she sang. "When are you going?" she asked.

"Eight o' clock." I growled, pouring a glass of water for myself.

"Okay-that's 5 hours from now. I'm going to Jazz's house for a while. I'll be back at 4." she said. I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you really need 4 hours to get me ready?" I raised my eyebrow. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I thought that you knew me Bella." she sighed, and shook her head, "I'll be back later." she hugged me tightly (how is she so strong when she's so tiny?!) and kissed my cheek, "Don't do anything too interesting while I'm gone!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, and fell onto the couch. I can't believe I gave up!

***_* 8:00 That Night *_***

I stood at entrance of my apartment, with my arms crossed, looking at the ground. Alice said that she wanted to see him-so she made me come down here, she was 'hiding' behind one of the decorative trees. She was so weird sometimes...A silver Volvo came rolling up, and Edward got out.

"Hey Bella." he smiled brightly. Alice squealed, making the tree shake. His eyes widened, and he looked at it, "Um...did that tree just squeal?" his eyebrow raised at me.

"Yeah...it's my best friend...wait." I walked behind the tree, and slapped her shoulder loudly. "Mary Alice...stop it!" I hissed, then walked back to Edward whose eyes were still wide, while he looked at the tree.

"You're...best friends with a tree?" he asked, clearly perplexed.

"Huh? Oh! No...my best friend isn't so good at spy work!" I called loudly enough so that she could hear me.

"Um...okay?" he was going to run now...he's going to think I'm crazy, "Let's go to dinner...I guess." he took my waist, and helped me into the passenger side of the car. I saw Alice poking her head out. She had a piece of paper: **He's hot! Good choice! Love you! **I rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out at her as Edward drove off. Very quickly...might I add.

**A/N: Did you like it? Edward is gonna be happy Edward! You know, cute, excited Edward!! We all love him! Review, and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to change it to 'M' due to some...things that will be happening.**

**~Doris~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys rock!!! I love you guys!!!! Big surprise...Edward's POV!!! You can squeal now!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. Yeah...you think I own it? HA! I wish. I hate you Stephenie Meyer (Not really-you created Edward Cullen-how could I hate you?)**

**EPOV**

To say that things like that happened often would be a lie. Never had anybody asked me to be their boyfriend for 5 minutes. I mean...that's just odd. I would usually never agree to something like that. But, that girl...she was beautiful. I had to agree. The wavy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes (thought it was kind of hard to see due to the lighting) was all I thought about last night. And, even when I _did_ get to sleep, I dreamt of her. Even her name was perfect...Bella Swan. Beautiful. The name fit her. And when she accepted going out to dinner with me...there are no words right now. I feel so happy right now! But, the fact that she was talking to a tree...or somebody behind a tree? Was kind of freaky. The date was perfect. We went to watch _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ **(Saw it last night-awesome!)**. But, I was barely watching it. I was watching her mostly. When she laughed at something funny. Or when she was completely engrossed in watching the action scenes. That was better entertainment than the movie. I took her to 'La Bella Italia' for dinner. I learned so much about her. Favorite books, favorite movies...she was so interesting. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I felt really sad when I had to take her home.

"Want to come up? Alice is with Jasper." she explained, turning to me on the sidewalk.

"Um...why not?" I shrugged. Any alone time with Bella is perfect. She smiled, and took my hand, leading me to the elevator. My hand tingled when she touched it. When she opened the door to her apartment, she turned to me first.

"I don't give out on the first date...so, if that's what you're here for-leave." she said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"I would never do anything that you don't want to do." she smiled at me, and let me in finally. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch, and I did.

"I'm gonna change out of this really quick. Help yourself to a drink." she explained, "The kitchen's right there." she pointed to a room to the left of the living room. I nodded, and watched her as she headed to one of the rooms. I got a glass of water from the tap, and sat down again. She walked out in sweats, and a large t-shirt. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and her face was clear of the make-up she was wearing earlier. She smiled, and flopped on the couch. "So..." she said awkwardly. I chuckled. "I had a really nice time tonight Edward." she said, smiling.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Bella?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked.

"Possibly." she whispered, and then leaned in, "But, why would I do that? It's not everyday that I get an incredibly hot guy in my apartment." I gulped. She was so close. My eyes drifted down to her face.

"Um...Bella...do you really...think we should be doing this right now?" she was leaning in closer to me.

"Edward?" she pulled back.

"What?" I looked into her chocolate eyes again.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." she laughed once. Bella pulled her face to mine. Oh...her lips were so soft, so juicy. I held onto her waist, and pulled her closer. I was on the verge of lying down by now. She was nearly lying on top of me. It was perfect. She was perfect. When was the last time that I-

"BELLA!" a deep voice called out after the door slammed open. She looked up, and groaned, putting her face into my shoulder.

"Go _away_ Emmett!" she yelled, getting up. There was a big guy there, and I mean...huge. He was tall, and his muscles were really intimidating. I assume this is Emmett. "Oh-hey Rose." she smiled to a very pregnant blonde sitting down on the large chair. "How's the baby?" she asked, sitting up-seriously disappointing me.

"Jelly-Belly! You don't have no foods!" Emmett yelled, from the kitchen, I guessed.

"Yeah-cause you keep eating it all Em!" she yelled, getting up to the kitchen. The blonde was eyeing me carefully, rubbing her stomach.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Um...I'm Edward Masen." I reached over to shake her hand.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"How do you know Bella?"

"I met her at a party last night, and I invited her on a date tonight...well, I did last night, and she accepted today...and....yeah...I'll-stop talking now." I rambled on. Gosh she's going to tell Bella I'm crazy, or something. "How do you know Bella?" I asked. She half-glared at me. Oops. Wrong question.

"She's Emmett's cousin." she eyed me. "I'm married to the man-child." she took a deep breathe, "EMMETT!" the big guy came walking in, with a bowl of pasta, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" he said, his mouth still full.

"Bella, as much as we love you, we have to go now. Just, wanted to check up on you." Rosalie said, standing up. Emmett groaned.

"I'll bring this back later Jelly-Belly." Emmett said, holding up the bowl. Bella came back, nodding. The door slammed shut, and she sighed, falling back into my arms.

"I'm sorry about them." she groaned. I shrugged, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's fine. No problem-really." my phone vibrated in my pocket. Dad. Crap! This is exactly why I don't go out, or go anywhere, really. He suggested it. He didn't get it! "Crap. I have to go Bella." I stood up, and hugged her gently, "Maybe I'll call you sometime." she nodded, and I kissed her lips gently before leaving. To my great joy, they were just the tiniest bit swollen.

**A/N: What do **_**you**_** think is wrong with Edward's Daddy? And, where should I put this story? Forks...New York City...Chicago? Tell me where it should be. Thanks for reading!!!!! And, sorry if you hated it. Emmett made this chapter good for me. **

**~Doris~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so happy about what the response to this story! You guys are great! I'm going to put them into Chicago-that's what most of you guys told me. What you guys thought was wrong with Edward's Dad was great(well the actual suggestions). I thought they were such good ideas I considered changing my original idea. You guys rock! **_**57**_** reviews!?!? That's awesome!!! I love you guys!!!! **

**Thanks to: **

_**1st reviewer: twilightlovr1995-Because I was encouraged to write more!**_

_**50th reviewer: mscullen1325-She's great-even if it was a simple review!**_

_**And especially to: JasperSAYSrelax128-She loves what I write so much, she writes it back to me! Thanks for the confidence!!!!**_

_**I love you all! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-as much as I wish I did.**

**BPOV**

Edward was really nice. The date had gone wonderfully. I was kind of hesitant when I changed into my pajamas, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Then, Emmett had to come in and ruin it. I barely saw them though, Emmett wanted food. Big surprise there! Did you catch the sarcasm in that last sentence. Then, just when they left, and I was about to kiss him again, he had to leave-but with the promise to call me sometime soon. I wonder why he had to leave so suddenly though. He sounded upset when he saw who was calling him. I put on a brave face though, and let him leave. When he left, I got out my book, turned on The Fratellis, and began reading; occasionally mouthing the words along with the song. I fell asleep soon...dreaming of little bronze haired, brown-eyed children running around.

**EPOV**

"Dad?" I called out into the dark house. I could hear a loud groan in the living room. I sighed, and rest my head back on the door. Not again...I finally walked to the living room, where Dad was lying on the floor in an awkward position. He was lying on his stomach, and his face was digging into the carpet-that can't be good. I sighed, and shook his shoulder softly. "Dad? Come on-let's get you to bed." I shook his shoulder again, this time a little more forcefully. Slowly, his eyes opened narrowing into slits.

"Edward?" he complained groggily.

"Yeah Dad...it's me. Come on-let's get you to bed now." I pulled his arm, and he sat up slowly.

"Date...?" he asked while he shuffled to his room.

"Um...I'll tell you tomorrow." At least he asked before...it happened.

"Kay." he fell onto the bed, and began snoring within seconds. I looked down, and walked back to the living room. When I turned on the light, I hissed. There was broken glass on the floor (How he avoided them when he was on the floor-I don't know) and couch. The lamp that was on the side table was now on the ground. The last thing I noticed was the picture of my Mom, Dad, and me. I was 7 years old, and in between my parents, who had their arms wrapped around each other. That picture happened before all of that...crap happened. Before Mom died, and before Dad was...I can't even say it. I began cleaning it up slowly. By the time I finished, it was midnight. I took a hot shower, and stayed in until the water ran cold. Thinking about the good times. I put on sweatpants, and walked out to the living room. I turned on the T.V. and watched the colors blur together as I watched the news blankly. I turned it off, and dug my hands into my head. Why me? I was a good kid. I was a gentleman to any woman I met. I kept the house clean. And yet...it wasn't good enough. It seemed that the only thing good in my life right now would be Bella...and I was going to make sure that it would stay that way.

**BPOV**

I woke up on the couch at 9:30 in the morning. I sighed, and began to stretch my muscles from the very awkward position on the couch. I need to stop doing that. I would kill my back from doing that almost every night. I stood up, and looked into Alice's room. The bed was still made, and clean. I'm guessing she didn't leave Jasper's house last night. I went back to my room (From the looks of it-it looked like I stayed at a guy's house all night too) and got fresh clothes. I walked to the bathroom, and took a long, hot shower. When I got out, I brushed my hair, and blow-dried it quickly. When I got back, Alice was just coming in through the door, closing it quietly.

"Have fun at Jasper's?" I raised an eyebrow as she jumped. She pursed her lips, and slowly turned to me. I giggled as she looked at the ground in shame.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Why are you saying sorry? You're 19-I trust you Al. Just...promise me that if you get pregnant-I get to be the godmother." I shrugged, and walked into the kitchen.

"Promise." she chirped and sat on the counter as I began making stuff for breakfast-eggs and waffles. "How was your date last night?" she asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Great Al." I sighed, "We went to a movie, and he took me to dinner." I blushed-remembering what we did after wards. I shook my head, and began making Alice's eggs-scrambled.

"And..." she made a rolling motion with her hands to make me continue. She obviously saw my blush.

"And we came back here after?" I asked confused. She gasped loudly, and squealed-bouncing on the counter.

"Oh my gosh!" she clapped her hands together.

"We didn't do anything that you think we did Al!" I interrupted her. She froze for a second, and shrugged then went back to squealing, clapping, and bouncing. "Stop Alice...you need to chill out." I said in the calmest voice I could muster up.

"Bella! Edward is totally hot! Don't tell me to chill out! You should be squealing too! And...I don't know! But-you need to be acting more like me!" she took my hands, and slid off of the counter. "Like this!" she explained, jumping up and down. I finally let go, and started jumping with her-squealing like her. This was not like me at all...I loved it though! I hugged her tightly, and sighed dreamily. "What _did_ you do? Since you didn't go and make me some god-children?" she leaned on the counter, and smiled brightly at me.

"We just...kissed and-" Alice interrupted me by screaming, and jumping again-she jumps too much.

"How far did you get!?" she took my hands tightly.

"Um...we didn't get farther than tongue." I turned back to the eggs. She sighed deeply.

"Oh-Bella." she rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go take a shower...be out in a few minutes." she pecked my cheek, and went to leave.

"Alice! Just come eat your eggs real quick!" I said before she left. She sighed, and ate her food quickly, gulping it down in big bites. When she was done, she hugged me tightly again, and danced towards her bathroom. I rolled my eyes at her, and put the eggs away. I made myself some toast, and thought back to Edward last night...his lips were so soft. I licked my lips unconsciously, and jumped when the toast popped up. I sat at the table, and ate slowly. My phone rang, signaling that I had a text. I quickly got it, and opened the message quickly.

_Good Morning beautiful._

_-E_

_Good Morning. How did you sleep?_

_-B_

My phone rang suddenly I glanced at the caller i.d-Edward was calling.

"Hello." I smiled before he even got to answer.

"Hello yourself. I slept...well, I guess." he sounded...in pain? Hurt?

"Good. I fell asleep on the couch so...my back is killing me." I shook my head, and rolled my eyes at myself. He chuckled at me.

"Want me to come over to massage it for you?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes!" I said, too excitedly.

"Okay." he laughed at me, "Let's get some coffee, and I'll give you a massage then." he said coolly.

"Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at your house, and we'll go get some Starbucks, okay?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at the table distractedly. We hung up, and I smiled brightly, then glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. I need jeans on-now. I got up, and changed into my favorite, comfiest pair of jeans. I banged on Alice's door impatiently. I would regret this..."Will you do my hair and make-up?" I asked, already regretting it. She nodded excitedly, and dragged me in. She sat me down roughly on her make-up chair, and began working on my hair. By the time she was finished, I was looking pretty good-if I do say so myself. "Thanks Alice!" I hugged her tightly, "You're the best." I smiled brightly, and stood up. She shrugged.

"Eh...it's just what I do." she smiled, "I'm going to the mall now-have fun." she teased. I rolled my eyes, and we walked to the living room together. Except, she walked out the door, "Make sure to prevent babies while I'm gone!" she called over her shoulder before slamming it shut.

"Love you too Alice." I mumbled under my breathe. While I waited, I read my book. I was only 2 paragraphs in before the buzzer rang a few times. I pushed the call button. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah-open up?" he called back up.

"It's open." the buzzer rang, and then silenced so I knew that he had started to come up. A knock on the door made me jump, slightly. I opened up, and saw Edward smiling at me crookedly. "Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hello." he nodded at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged him back tightly. "Ready for coffee?" he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"And that massage." I pointed out, grabbing my purse as we walked out.

"Oh-I wouldn't have it any other way." he smirked at me as we got into the elevator. His hand was on the small of my back-tingles ran through my body. We walked with our hands intwined with each other down the street. He didn't let me fall once. I only stumbled a few times-that was great for me. We walked into Starbucks, and ordered our coffee's quietly. When they were made, we sat on the large, comfy chairs against the wall, and sipped at our coffee's silently. Finally, he sighed deeply, "Bella...I have to tell you something." he said quietly. Oh...great. He's got a girlfriend, and he was just using me.

"Listen-if you were just using me then-" I glared at him, but secretly I was hurting badly.

"What?!" he demanded, "No! Bella that's not-" he sighed again, "Um...my father is..." he put his elbows on his knees, and put his head into his hands. his leg began bouncing impatiently. I put my hand on his shoulder, and rubbed his back in what I hoped was a soothing gesture for me. "I have to take care of my father. He's an alcoholic-and if I don't care for him...he'll die." he choked out. Edward looked so hurt. I got up, and picked him up onto his feet before hugging him tightly. It probably looked very odd-two people hugging in the middle of Starbucks. I didn't care though. He needed someone to comfort him now. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and put his face into my hair.

"It'll be okay Edward." I muttered into his chest. "Why don't we go home? And I'll make you some cookies." I suggested. He sighed, and nodded into my hair. We walked in silence-Edward held onto my waist, while I held onto his hand tightly. We walked up, and I went straight to the kitchen. I began pulling out bowls, and flour, and chocolate chips, and milk...and well...all the materials you needed to make cookies. I felt his stare on me the whole time. When I finally turned to him he was staring at me intently.

"I promised you a back massage after we had cookies." he smiled sadly.

"You don't have to if you do-" he put his hand on my mouth to silence me.

"I want to. Where do you want to do this?" he asked. I led him to the living room, and watched as he sat on the edge of the couch, and patted the spot between his legs. I swear-I almost died on the spot right there. I settled in, and he began working my shoulders. I think I let out an involuntary moan or two, that was...until the timer rang in the kitchen. The cookies were done. I stood up.

"Thank you Edward." I kissed his cheek softly, and went back to the kitchen. I was beginning to wonder what we...were exactly. I asked him to be my boyfriend...but that was to avoid _Mike_ (insert shudder here). He trusted me enough to tell me about his dad. Another thing picked at my brain:

_Did I love Edward Masen?_

**A/N: Okay, so I've been working hard on this chapter a lot. Yeah-maybe the situation was a little cliched with his Dad being an alcoholic, and all. But...that's all I could really think of at the time. And, I didn't want to steal anybody's ideas. Thanks to everybody who reviewed again, and showed me some love! I feel so loved when I check my e-mail, and all I see is: Favorite Story, Story Alert, and most importantly: Review Alert. I love getting reviews! They make me squeal every time!!! Love you guys almost (**_**ALMOST!!!!**_**) as much as the hottest guys from Twilight! Yes-that is how much I love you guys!!!! Hope you liked it!!!**

**~Doris~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing!!! Hope you like the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this...would I be writing this right now?**

**I also did not invent Oreo cake. But, when I make it-it's delicious!!! **

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Bella yelled, "Edward oh my god!" she squirmed underneath me. And before your minds go straight to the gutter-I'm tickling her right now. "What did I do to deserve this?" she moaned while my hands traveled along her sides.

"You don't know what an Oreo cookie cake is!" I explained, laughing along with her.

"I'm sorry! But...if you explained what it is..." she laughed, "Instead of tickling me...I could make it! STOP!" she giggled. I backed up, and looked into her chocolate eyes. Bella and I have officially been dating for 2 months now. My dad is the same, work is the same, and I'm in love with Bella. Yes...I love her-I just don't have the guts to tell her. I send her chocolates, and flowers, and large stuffed animals. You should see her room, her spare chair is stuffed with bears, panda bears, and little piglets. "Okay-what exactly is an 'Oreo cookie cake'?" she asked while we sat back on her couch, my arm around her waist tightly. I scoffed loudly.

"Bella-you're knowledge on delicious, non-bakable cakes is laughable." I smirked at her.

"If I let you kiss me, will you tell me finally?" she asked, looking into my face.

"I suppose that could be arranged." She leaned in closer. Our lips met, and moved together, and when I tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back sharply.

"You have to tell me this cake first." she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Okay, you first, grind up a whole bunch of Oreo's in a dish. After that, you make vanilla pudding, and mix it with 2 tubs of whipped cream. You put the vanilla cream-"

"_Vanilla cream_?" she scoffed at me.

"Yes-a mix of the vanilla pudding, and whipped cream. Is that okay with you?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded, and I sighed, "Okay-you put the vanilla cream over the ground up Oreo's, but you have to make sure that it's covering all the Oreo's. With the rest of the Oreo's, you crumble those up a little, and pour that on top. That-my dear. Is how you make an Oreo cookie cake." I smirked. She frowned.

"Um...okay? I'd have to make Emmett his own but...that could be arranged." she smiled, and hugged my neck tightly.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Oh um...it's Jasper's birthday tomorrow, and I'm in charge of food. Alice said that you could come if you wanted to." Oh no. Alice. I remember the first time we met. It was...interesting to say the least...

***_*()()FLASHBACK()()*_***

_It had been a month, and 2 weeks since Bella and I were officially a couple. We were on her couch, we just finished a movie-together, and were under the blanket together, just...enjoying each other's company when the door slammed open, and the lights went on, "Oh! Bella getting some action? Oh! Not on my couch though! Bella! Please...if your going to make me a godmother...do it in your bed! Or...his! I don't care-do it in mine! As long as it's not on my couch!" the tiny girl with black hair screamed in a rush, then went to the back of the couch, and pushed us off, and onto the floor. For someone so tiny-she was wicked strong. "Oh! It's Bella's man-candy!" she squealed, and shook my hand quickly, then sat on the couch-pulling me next to her, "I'm Alice Brandon-best friend to Belly-bean." she hugged me tightly, while I looked behind her to Bella. She smirked, and walked into her room._

_"Um...whose 'Belly-bean'? And...why are you hugging me?" I asked cautiously, hugging her back loosely. _

_"Belly-bean is your girlfriend-Bella. Duh." she rolled her eyes, "And I'm hugging me because...I don't know! I'm just a nice person-that's why." she smiled brightly at me. _

_"Bella!" I called-slightly frightened. She walked out calmly, and stood behind the couch._

_"What did she do now?" she sighed in frustration. _

_"Um...nothing. I think? She called you 'Belly-bean' and hugged me." Alice was glaring at me when I turned back, "Not that you're not awesome-or anything. I'm just kind of shocked, because I just...met you, and everything and-" she hugged me tightly again, and rocked us back and forth._

_"It's okay! I know I'm awesome!" she squealed when she pulled back. Bella pulled my arm, and led me into the kitchen._

_"Don't mine Alice-she's just a little forward sometimes." she grimaced, then pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. I groaned, and she frowned._

_"Bella-you need to stop biting that lip...I might have to." I warned her. _

_"Well...I wouldn't really mind it if you bit my lip." she smirked at me. I leaned forward, and captured her lips in my own. _

_"YAY! You're making my god-children!" Alice squealed, and clapped happily in the doorway. Bella was right-Alice is a little forward sometimes._

***_*()()END FLASHBACK()()*_***

"Edward?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of the memory.

"What?" I frowned.

"You just...spaced out for the last 3 minutes. What was up with that?" she frowned back at me.

"Um...nothing-just remembering when I met Alice." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Sorry about her-again." Bella was constantly apologizing for her. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop apologizing for something Alice does or what she's like she-" Bella put her hand over my mouth.

"Okay-for all future references: I'm sorry for whatever Alice does, or says to you. And...you ramble-you know." she smiled. I sighed, and opened my mouth-preparing to lick her-when she pulled her hand back sharply. "Don't you dare lick me!" she glared at me.

"Oh-come on Swan...you _know _want me to lick you-and lick you good." I smirked at her. The ever familiar beautiful blush blessed her face once more...beautiful. "God...you're so beautiful." I muttered under my breath. She frowned, and her brown eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"What?" she bit her lip. Oh...crap. Did she hear that? I-

"What?" I asked back stupidly.

"What did you just say?" she asked kindly.

"I...didn't say...anything?" I frowned back at her. Please...just drop it. Please...please...please...dammit.

"Yes you did. You said something along the lines of...'God...you're so beautiful.'...right?" she leaned in a little closer, and raised her eyebrows.

"Um...I did. That's 'cause you are, though." I shrugged, and leaned into her. I could feel her breath fanning on my face. I closed my eyes, and was moved to kiss her when I fell onto her lap. She was blushing a deep red, and looking at something on the wall. "Bella...?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. She jumped, and looked into my eyes.

"Um...what?" she asked, sounding distracted.

"Are you okay?" I frowned, and put my face in front of hers.

"JELLY-BELLY!" the door opened, and the familiar voice of Emmett filled the apartment.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, and a sharp smack filled the air. They both walked into the living room, Rose had her daughter, Lilly Casey Cullen, in her carrier by her side. Lilly was such a good girl, she was nice, and didn't cry much.

"What?!" Emmett asked, his hands in the air.

"Hi Lilly." Bella smiled, and lifted the 2 month old baby out of the carrier. "Hi guys." Bella sat on the couch again, and stroked the baby's head. She kissed it softly, and began playing with her. "What's up?" she made a face at Lilly-which made her laugh. Bella's great with kids. I wonder if she'd like to have some with me. WAIT! I know I love her and all-but...I'm not ready to...get married, or have kids. Nothing like that...or anything!

"Hey it's Eddo!" Emmett boomed, and clapped me on the back. I flinched, and smiled at him.

"Hey...Emmett." I waved weakly.

"How are you Edward?" Rosalie asked, and hugged Bella between Lilly, then went to hug me. I smiled-they were like my family already.

"I'm good Rose." I smiled, at her as she sat down on the large chair. "What about you?" I raised my eyebrows just as Emmett came in with a large bowl in his hands-from the looks of it, it was Cheerio's.

"I'm fine...Emmett!" Rose screamed.

"What?" he asked through a full mouth.

"Why are you always eating poor Bella and Alice's food?" she sighed-clearly annoyed, "Besides-you just had fries from McDonalds-a large!" she frowned, "How do you manage to...not gain like, a million pounds?" she stood up, and put her hands on her hips. Emmett shrugged.

"I'm a big guy." he put another large spoonful into his mouth, and smiled at her cheekily.

"Let me see Lilly." I turned to Bella, and grabbed the little girl into my arms. "Hi Lilly." I smiled at her. I turned to Bella, and saw her looking at me happily. I turned back. What was that about?

**BPOV**

I need new locks. But, I'm glad that Rose and Emmett came. Seeing Edward react with Lilly...it was wonderful. I almost wanted to have kids with him. WHAT? I've never thought of even having kids...so why now? Oh yeah-because I'm in love with Edward, and want to spend the rest of my life with him, and make pretty little babies with him. Okay...now that my little rant is over...

"I'm...gonna...um...yeah..." I stuttered, and went to my room. I closed the door, and flopped onto the bed, sighing deeply. I know I'm in love with Edward, and all but...GR! This is so frustrating! I _want_ to have a family, and spend the rest of my life with him. But, I don't want to scare him off! There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out. Rose walked in, and sat on the bed next to me after closing the door again.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" she asked, hugging me.

"I love Edward, and watching him with Lilly I...I realized that I want to have that with him." I let out a humorless laugh, and looked to the ceiling-shaking my head, "It's stupid." I grimaced at the fan.

"Why is it so stupid?" she asked, "You love him-and Bella, that boy loves you back. Trust me." she lay on her back with me, and smiled at me. I scoffed at her.

"Right-Edward loves me. Like anyone could love me." I shook my head, and stood up, "Thanks a lot Rose." I went into the bathroom, and slammed the door-locking it.

***_*()()JASPER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY()()*_***

Jasper's party was great. Rose was still royally pissed off at me. She was giving me the silent treatment, and that wasn't very good since we were seated at the same table. Edward didn't pry into the situation too much. He asked if I wanted to talk about it. When I say I didn't-he let it go at once. This is exactly why I loved him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He called over the music. I shook my head, and he stood up, "Okay-I need a drink! I'll be right back!" I nodded, at him. Before he left, he kissed me softly on the cheek. I watched as he went to the bar, and order something. I looked down, and felt someone sit next to me.

"Bella?" Rose called. I looked at her, and shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Hi Rose." I said, and pursed my lips, "Um...I'm sorry Rose!" I looked to her, and frowned.

"Me too!" she called out.

"You didn't deserve what I said at all!" I explained. She smiled, and hugged me tightly.

"It's fine!" she said into my ear. I nodded, and hugged her back. I looked back up. And what I saw broke my heart. It was Edward. And a blonde girl was with him. And the worst part?

They were kissing-passionatley.

**A/N: I'm sorry for that. It had to happen. You'll see. I hope you guys liked it! **

**~Doris~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everybody!!! Your reviews make me squeal like a fangirl meeting Rob Pattinson(Which-admit it...you would totally squeal if you met him in real life!!!). No kidding. I seriously love you guys!!! I have 97 reviews already!!! For only 6 chapters?!?! You guys rock!!!!! Thanks to: JasperSAYSrelax128-your reviews make me laugh-and you ARE my number one most loyal fan!!!! And mrs. edward cullen ldc-thank you for your reviews? I think...your reviews scare me a little! Just kidding!!!! I love yewz!!! Don't forget: Aug. 12!!!!!! lol. Okay! Sorry for my rambling!!! I just can't shut up!!!! Hope you like the chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was Stephenie Meyer...I'm most definitely not. :'(**

**EPOV**

Two weeks. Two weeks, and four days. Two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours. Two weeks, four days, seventeen hours, and five minutes. Two weeks, four days, seventeen hours, five minutes, and twenty-seven seconds. That's how long it's been since I've last seen Bella. Since I've last held her in my arms. Kissed her soft forehead. I can't believe what I had done...kissed her. I feel disgusted with myself. I stood up, and literally ran to the bathroom to dry-heave into the toilet. I ran a hand through my hair, and leaned against the tub-the tears started. Why had I been such an idiot?!

_29...30...31...32..._

"Edward?" my dad knocked on the door while I stared at the floor-tears flowing down my face relentlessly. I sniffed, and shook my head slowly, "Can I come in son?" at least he was sober. I mumbled something out, and he walked in. He was wearing nice clothes, the hair he had was gelled back. I frowned at his appearance-he most definitely looked better than me. I was certain I had greasy hair, and dark circles under my eyes. "I'm...um...I just saw your mother." he explained. That made sense. He always made sure that he looked nice when he visited her grave. 'Wanted to make her proud' he told me one day.

_37...38...39...40..._

"Oh." I said lamely. Truthfully, I felt pathetic-even when my mother was dead-DEAD!-my father loved her, and did anything to keep her close...I on the other hand, kissed her, and then watched as Bella ran out of the club, and effectively...out of my life. When I'd asked Alice where she was, I was smacked on the face by her, and told to stay out of her life. When I'd gone to Jasper to see if he'd explain. He just shaken his head in disgust at me. 'How dare you Edward? We all love Bella...and you really hurt her.' His voice was full of venom. Rose had smacked me too-on both cheeks this time. I couldn't feel anything anyway...numb. That's exactly how I felt. I had...hurt...Bella. The very thought made me cringe.

"Edward..." my dad started, I looked up at him-telling him to continue, "Listen...I love you kid. But, whatever happened-you need to let it go." he sighed. My nostrils flared, and my breathing picked up.

"How can you say that?!" I demanded. "She was my life-and I basically shoved her away! How do you just...expect me to go back to normal?!" I stood up, and wiped at my tears angrily. My dad said nothing, but he stood up, and looked into my eyes. Then, he did what he hadn't done in years...he wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back. I broke down as a sob rippled from my lips, and I cried onto my father's shoulder. I'm sure that this looked pretty weird...a grown man hugging another, much older man. But I didn't care at that moment. I needed someone, and it seemed that person was my dad.

"Come on Edward...let me tell you a story." He led me to my bed, where we sat.

_Two weeks, four days, seventeen hours, six minutes, and 10 seconds._

He sighed deeply, and lay back on my headboard. I sat with my legs hanging off the edge. "Okay...so when me and your mother were dating, we got into a big fight. Okay...so I was meeting up with an old friend from high school. Your mother just so happened to walk by the restaurant we were at. The girl turned out to practically be stalking me, so she starts rubbing my cheek-and when your mother saw me, she accused me of cheating on her. So-your mother runs home to your grandparents house. I tried to ask where she was, but nobody who _did_ know where she was, would tell me. So, after a month of letting her cool off-I called her, and explained. I told her that I loved her, and never wanted to be separated from her again. One 'Oh Edward' and a bed later-you were made." I grimaced slightly. The fact that my father and I shared the same first name was slightly disturbing.

"I don't know how that helps anything in this situation dad." I said, and sighed as I lay on my back, tapping my foot.

"What I'm saying is this Edward: Don't give up on love because of a little fight. Did you tell her you love her yet?" he asked quickly. I shook my head, and grimaced even deeper. "Sit up." he said calmly. I sat up, and instantly I had come to terms that he had hit me on the back of the head-and hard.

"Dad! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed.

"Because you were an idiot and didn't tell her yet!" he said-as if it were the most obvious thing in the world...it probably was, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" he asked. So...I took a deep breath, and told him everything. From the party, to the day that I realized it, to that awful night that she left...oh crap. She left. I left out the part about Bella knowing about his 'problem'. When I was finished, I took a deep breath-it felt good to get that all off my chest. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he slapped the back of my head again.

"DAD! Could you cut it out?!" I rubbed the back of my head-Holy shit...this hurts.

"No. Edward...go take a shower right now-you stink." He plugged his nose. I frowned deeply.

"Um...how does that help _anything_?" I asked, but still got up.

"Because...if you're going to win this girl over-you're gonna want to smell nice."

***_*()()*_***

An hour later, I was clean, and shaved, and had three bouquets of flowers. I sighed into the phone.

"Dad...are you sure this is going to work?" I was very nervous-he was sending me out to Alice and Bella's apartment. I knew that Rosalie would be there too...something about a book club or something.

"Yes Edward! Now-stop being a wuss, or I'm gonna kick your ass when you get home." he warned. I chuckled once, and pulled onto their curb.

"Of course you will Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay-remember the plan?" he asked. I took a calming breath.

"Yeah. I'll let you know how it goes...if I come out alive." I joked.

"Get your woman son." were his last words before the dial tone went off. I put the phone into the passenger seat, and got all three bouquets of flowers. I locked the door, and leaned against the car door before sighing, and going to the intercom.

"Whose there?" Alice asked.

"Can you let me up Alice? I really gotta talk to you." I nearly begged. There was a moments hesitation before she buzzed me up. I had never been more thankful in my entire life. When I knocked on their door, Alice opened up timidly, and then glared at me. I handed her a bouquet, and she smiled softly before letting me in. Good-the plan was already working to my advantage. As soon as I was in the door-Rosalie was there, with her hands on her hips-glaring at me.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" she snapped. I handed her a bouquet, and accepted it when she threw them to the floor. "Alice? Are you crazy?! He broke Bella's heart!" she screamed.

"I'm here to win her back!" I interrupted her. She glared at me-harder...if that was possible.

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed.

"Can we go into the living room? I'll explain." I sighed. We walked in, and I couldn't help but look for her.

"Okay-explain." Rosalie said, and moved to pick her daughter up. I told them everything in a rush-their faces softening drastically.

"...and I love her-and want her back." I finished with a deep breath. Alice hugged me tightly, and kissed both my cheeks. Then, Rose came, and hugged me too, kissing both of my cheeks too. As great as they were...I wanted my Bella to hug me, and kiss my cheeks.

"She's in Forks." Alice said through her tears.

"Pardon?" I frowned.

"She's in Forks! With her dad. Go get her!" when I made no move to get up, Alice's hand flinched upwards, "Edward-I really don't want to smack you after what you just told us-but I will. GO!" she pointed to the door. I smiled, and ran to my car. I'm coming Bella.

**BPOV**

My eyes burned. My throat was sore. I had no reason to live anymore. Charlie was surprised when I showed up-that was for certain. He graciously let me into his house, and let me cook, and clean for him. As long as he didn't question what was wrong with me. If he didn't bring up...bring up...I can't even say his name.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on the door, and opened up slowly. He saw me on the bed, and sighed. "Okay-enough of this...moping around." he sat me up on the bed.

"No! Dad! I...he..." I took a deep breath, and looked at my dad. "Daddy...I loved him, and he broke my heart." sometimes...a girl just needs her Daddy. He sighed, and hugged me tightly.

"Do you need me to break his neck?" He asked when we pulled back. I let out an emotionless laugh.

"No. That's okay-I'll let you know though." I smiled. He chuckled, and nodded his head-saying he was 'glad to help'. "Dad...I can't believe it." I shook my head-finally telling someone how I felt. Granted-Charlie wasn't the _best_ person to tell this to...but he was here now. "I loved him, and he was kissing some other girl...and he wasn't even trying to hide it from me." I wiped my eyes with the tissue that Charlie had handed me.

"So...you loved him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...god. I'm an idiot." I grimaced, and shook my head.

"You're not an idiot Bella. This is just unfortunate timing." he said, rubbing my back, "You can't wait for love Bella." he looked into my eyes, and smiled weakly. I nodded slowly-trying to understand what he was even saying. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I frowned at my dad, he frowned back, and stood up to go to the door. I went to the top of the stairs, and tried to listen to who Charlie was talking to.

"Yeah...fine-whatever." Charlie grumbled. Whoever it was, walked in, and I think they went into the living room. That's what it sounded like, anyway. "Bella?!" Charlie called up, "There's someone here for you!" I sighed, and walked downstairs slowly-making sure that I don't trip. I froze when I walked into the living room. It...couldn't be. What's he doing here? Tears escaped my eyes as I flew into his open arms.

**EPOV**

"Thank you so much Alice." I kissed the pixie girl's cheek, and hugged her tightly.

"No problem-now go win her over." she winked. I laughed, and hugged Rose-kissing the top of her head.

"I thank you guys so _so so so so so so so-_" Alice put her hand up.

"We get it Edward!" she rolled her eyes. I smiled, and waved-then I went to my car. First stop: My house-to get my clothes. Second stop: Forks Washington. I _am _going to win Bella back.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! I sure do like determined Edward!!**

**Reviewers get to LICK their favorite Twilight character!!! Vampires CAN NOT lick you back though. lol. **

**~Doris~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys seriously rock my world!!!! I love you guys so much!!!!!! So many of you reviewed!!!!! And now...the 100th reviewer is: the cullen clan!!! Thank you so much for being my 100th reviewer!!!! I seriously love thee!!!! You are the light in my sky(a little much?) Thank you to the people who read-you're awesome!!! And yes...oceansfire-cheesy romantic music was the best for the last chapter. You guys seriously rock!!!! You are my stars in my night sky(do you think that's a little much?) Okay-whatever! Thanks for reading, and reviewing!!!! Things are going to get revealed in this chapter, so you can punch whoever you want accordingly. Hope you like the chapter!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Pfft. I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT!!!! Stephenie Meyer decided to be the genius!!!!**

**BPOV**

"Jacob?" I frowned, and stared at him. Why...was he here? He smiled, hugged me tighter.

"I missed you Bells." he muttered into my hair. I gave him a weak half-smile, and waved lamely. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" he asked hopefully. I nodded, and he began walking out, dragging me along by my hand. We got settled into the old rabbit he built when we were 16. I looked out the window awkwardly while he went down the street. When we were leaving-I saw a taxi driving the opposite way. I wonder who was visiting Charlie? He never mentioned having company. I shook my head, and pushed it out of my thoughts.

***_*()()*_***

"So...how are you Bells?" Jacob asked over burgers, milkshakes, and fries at Charlie's favorite diner. It's so different being here...it's such a small town. And, even if I _did_ grow up in Forks for all my life, it still feels odd because Chicago is bigger, and when I went to college-_that_ has more people there than Forks. That's how tiny this town is. I took a sip of my chocolate shake, and sighed.

"Um...I'm fine-what about you?" I said casually. He shrugged, and took a big bite of his burger. I took a small bite of one of my french fries and waited for him to swallow.

"It's fine. I'm still living on the rez. I have my own garage." he smiled. I half-smiled.

"That's great Jake-really." I nodded distractedly.

"So...let's talk about us." he said. I sighed-annoyed.

"Jacob," he knows that when I use his full name, I'm serious, "there is no _us_ anymore. We broke up-and that's it." I shrugged.

"Bella-I really miss you. And, I was scared-you seemed to be moving forward in life so fast. You seemed to know what you wanted to do. How you wanted to do it. I didn't. It terrified me-to no end." he said, putting his hands up, "I love you Bella-and I want to try again...if you'd give me a chance." he said sincerely. I...

"Jacob-can you just take me home now? I...can't deal with this right now. I came here because I just got out of a...I mean I had a bad ending with my old boyfriend-not because I was looking for a new relationship. We already went out-it didn't work okay? So...please-don't." I said quietly. He nodded, and threw a few bills on the table-just enough to pay for our meal, and for the waitresses tip. The whole ride was very quiet...very awkward. When he pulled into my driveway...I froze. The car-the silver car. The ever familiar silver Volvo. I would know that car anywhere. I scrambled crazily out of the car, and stumbled into the door. I ran into the living room, and stood in the doorway. My eyes widened, I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Why?

Because of the messy bronze hair, and the bright green eyes looking in my direction.

**EPOV**

The second I got home, I began packing at once-my dad was so proud of me. I was proud of myself too-winning over girls was not very easy. And Rose and Alice are two of the hardest girls to win over. So-that's a very good accomplishment. I had a duffel bag full of clothes-I didn't know how long she'd want me to stay-that was waiting by the door. I got a ticket to Washington, and then looked at how far Forks was from the Port Angeles airport. It wasn't very far. That-I was thankful for. When I arrived, I got into a taxi, and told the driver to drive to Forks.

"But-that's an hour away!" he complained. I threw $100 dollars over the seat.

"Now take me to Forks." I said when he picked up the money. He nodded, and began driving to Forks. To Bella.

***_*()()*_***

The door opened, and a man with a receding hair line-the same as Bella's-and brown eyes-also the same as Bella's-and a mustache, opened the door, and raised his eyebrow at me.

"May I help you?" he grimaced at me. I nodded.

"Hi. I'm Edward Masen-is Bella here by any chance?" I asked. His eyes widened and he glared at me.

"You're...you broke Bella's heart! How dare you try to come back here?" he snapped. I cringed back slightly from his words.

"I...I know sir. And I'm so sorry I just-" he held up a hand.

"Do you know that she's been depressed since she came here?! I repeat: how dare you try to come back here?!" he said. I could feel my anger rising.

"Listen sir-no disrespect-I love Bella! And I at least want her to know that! I need to set things straight." I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself down. The man in the door sighed, and when I looked up, his hand was out. I looked at it, and then back up into his face.

"Well-aren't you going to shake boy?! I want to officially meet the man who loves my daughter!" okay-that's good. We went from 'boy' to 'man' in a matter of two sentences. I half-smiled, and put my hand into his.

"I'm Edward Cullen sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded at him. He eyed me carefully.

"I'm Chief Charlie Swan. Hi Edward." he said, shaking my hand once. He opened the door, and put his arm out to let me in. I smiled thankfully, and stepped into the foyer. "Living room is right there-I have to go out onto the reservation. Bella should be home soon." he said, pointing to a room to the front and to the right of us. He walked out, and I heard the car start, and then drive away. I sat on the armchair, and bounced my leg quickly. A few minutes later, I heard another car drive up. I listened intently, and heard heavy steps on the porch, and someone stumbled into the house. I froze when I saw her. She looked different. Her brown hair was limp, and her face was paler than usual. Her brown eyes were glassed over-she was panting hard. A tall guy walked in behind her, and looked worried for her. She just kept eye contact with me.

"Bella!" he panted, "Bella, are you alright?!" he said frantically.

"Get out." she said-so quietly...it looked like she mouthed it-and began to push the guy out the door, "GET OUT JAKE!" she yelled...still so beautiful. The door slammed shut, and she came back to the living room. I stood when she entered the room, and noticed the tears running down her face. "What are you doing here?" she whimpered. I took a deep breathe, and opened my mouth, then closed it.

"I...Bella-I'm so sorry. And, I think we need to talk about what happened." I said quietly. She snorted, and crossed her arms.

"Yes Edward-please do." she said with venom in her voice, "Tell me your reasoning for kissing that...whore." she spat out. I sighed.

"Bella-I am so sorry about that. I really...why don't you sit down?" I asked. She nodded, I noticed how she sat on the very far end of the couch. Before I began, she wiped her tears again...I wish I could wipe them away-make her pain go away, "Bella...what happened that night-it wasn't what you think-"

"Oh? So you _weren't_ kissing that girl?! You didn't bother to explain to me?!" She stood up. My anger took over, and I stood up as well.

"You didn't give me the damn time to explain!" I shouted.

"Well you shouldn't of just stayed there! You should've went after me!" she wiped under her eyes, "Or were you too busy making children with your little whore?" she said grimly.

"Bella! That was my old girlfriend okay?! Tanya was...well, I was in love with her, and she broke up with me! She decided that she wanted me back, and just started to kiss me! I wasn't exactly over her yet-so I did the dumb thing, and I kissed her back! I'm so sorry Bella! I love you so much! And I was broken on the inside when you were gone! I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to hurt you! I knew you were hurting-and that was hurting me!" I let out all my anger, and sighed before rubbing my face. I could feel the tears in my eyes, and wiped at them before looking up at her. Her tears were flowing down her face, and Bella's beautiful little mouth was hanging open.

"What did you say?" she said shakily.

"I said-Tanya was my old girlfriend, and decided that she wanted me back. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. I'm sorry okay? Bella...I'm so sorry. It was stupid, and I'm such an idiot. Please-forgive me." I said in a much calmer tone.

"No...yo-you _love_ me?" she said, panting. I froze, and gulped. Did I say that out loud? I...I guess I did.

"I do Bella." I took a step forward, and hesitantly put my hand on her cheek, "I know it's a little...quick. But-I've loved you for...for forever it seems. I can't-Bella...I can't live without you. Please...I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot but...look this is it: I love you so much. It'll kill me if you don't feel the same, but...I'll win you over and I-" she put her lips on mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck. What...was going on? I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her back. When she pulled back, she had a half-smile, and traced my lips with her finger tip, "Not that I'm complaining but...what was that about?" I frowned slightly.

"I love you." she whispered. Wait, what? She saw the confusion on my face, and laughed, "I love you so much Edward. I can't live my life without you. I love you so much!" she giggled, and cupped my cheek in her hand, and looked at me sweetly.

"I love you Bella." I breathed.

"I love you Edward." she breathed back. I smiled. That felt so good to say. I began kissing every inch of her face, saying that I loved her in between kisses. "Edward...I love you so much...I can't believe you feel the same." she smiled at me. I pulled back, and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Why wouldn't I feel the same way? Silly girl." I chuckled, and tapped her nose with my finger.

***_*()()TWO DAYS LATER()()*_***

**BPOV**

I held Edward's hand while we sat on the plane to go back to Chicago. I was more than ecstatic when he said that he loved me back. I smiled, and thought back to it. Edward leaned up, and kissed my cheek, "And what are you thinking about love?" that nickname made my heart flutter, and I wanted to squeal over it. Edward rubbed my arm while I leaned into his chest.

"Just...thinking about when you told me you loved me-that was very...interesting." he chuckled, and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess so-telling you that I loved you because we were fighting...a bit unconventional. I think that I should've...oh-that's a good idea!" he said, and then smiled widely.

"What?" I frowned, and looked at him. He chuckled, and looked at me.

"Nothing-don't worry about it." he shook his head. I slowly let it slip from my mind.

"Um...alright then?" I shrugged, and settled back into his chest. This is where I wanted to be. Forever.

***_*()()*_***

"Bella! Edward just called-you're going on a date tonight!" Alice and Rosalie danced into the room-Alice had two suitcase-looking things. And Rose held a white garment bag-I couldn't see what was in it. I groaned, and putthe book I was reading next to me on the bed. "Come on Bella! To the bathroom!" Alice said, pumping her fist in the air. I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't help to complain. I would just end up losing anyway. By the time I was finished-I had smoky eyes, and my hair was in soft waves down my back. Alice drummed on the counter as Rosalie revealed my dress. It was royal blue, and was beautiful. I can't even...it was perfect.

"Do you like it? It's all I could find..." Rose said. I hugged both of them tightly.

"Thank you guys! But...all this just for a date?" I said awkwardly, picking my thumb nail. They looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Of course! Besides...Edward said that this was an important date so..." Alice trailed off, "Time to get dressed!" she said. Alice said. I took my tank top that I was wearing off very carefully, and my jeans. They helped me in it, and zipped it up in the back. I smiled, and smoothed it down. Oh look...there's even pockets. This is probably the first dress that I actually like! I smiled widely.

"Wow...this dress is awesome!" I admired it in the mirror.

"We had a feeling that you would!" Alice said happily. I hugged her and Rose again-these were the best friends in the world! I had on black flats, and a black clutch to take with me. It had my phone, lip-gloss(which I didn't understand why I needed it-they insisted though) and tissues. I rolled my eyes. They may be the best, but they are so weird! We were sitting in the living room, and someone buzzed up. Alice let them up at once, and I frowned at her. "You should give Edward a key." Alice chirped, and sat down again.

"How are you so sure it was Edward? A _murderer_ could've buzzed up. Are you crazy?" I laughed.

"I didn't know that I was a murderer." The ever familiar velvet voice chuckled in the doorway. Edward had on a blue button up shirt that matched my dress, and black slacks on. His hands were in his pockets, he looked so...gah! There are no words to how good he looks. I stood up, and hugged him.

"Hey." I said lamely. He gave his crooked smile, and pecked my lips.

"Hey." he laughed. "You ready?" he asked, taking something out of his back pocket. He gave me a red rose-really dramatically too, he bowed nearly to the floor, and put his arm out, to hand it to me, "Here you are milady." he said in a perfect british accent. Why am I not surprised? He's perfect at everything.

"Thank you good sir." I giggled, my accent was horrible! I took the rose, and smiled at him widely. Edward stood up, and looked behind me to Rosalie and Alice.

"And two for the lovely ladies who got my lovely ready, and helped me win her back." he gave two roses to Rosalie and Alice, which made them giggle in turn. "Thank you for everything." he said thankfully, I frowned at their exchange-but knew that nothing was going on other than help...so what did that boy need help with? "Let's go Bella." he put his hand around my waist, and we turned to leave.

"Bye Bella!" Rose and Alice screamed together before we got into the elevator. I blushed, and shook my head-rolling my eyes at their antics.

***_*()()*_***

"Edward? Where are we going?" I said nervously as he went to a wooded area. He turned, and just grinned at me.

"You'll see." he said, and turned up the music. I frowned, and crossed my arms angrily. If he doesn't want to tell me-then I won't talk to him. We rode in a comfortable silence the whole way until he stopped the car, and got out. He opened my door for me, and waited for me to get out. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes at my stubbornness, and reached over to unbuckle my seat belt. When I still didn't get out, he sighed, and lifted me into his arms. I screamed, and wiggled in his arms. He set me down, and locked the car so I couldn't get back in. He took my hand, and practically dragged me through the woods.

"Are you planning on killing me, and then burying my remains in the trees?" I mumbled. He chuckled, and kept pulling me along. We finally arrived at a perfect meadow. It was beautiful. There were wild flowers, and candles, and a blanket with a picnic basket in the middle. There was an a radio playing, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Battery powered." he shrugged. I nodded, and let him take me to the blanket. We sat down, and ate delicious mushroom ravioli, and drank delicious red wine. The night was perfect. "Um...dance with me?" he asked sheepishly. I nodded reluctantly, and stood up with him. We danced to classical music, and then he stepped back, "Um...I don't know how to do this...exactly..." he said awkwardly. I was beyond confused. I gasped as he took my hand, and got onto one knee.

**A/N: OMG! He's gonna propose!!! Thanks for all the reviews-you guys are really great!!!!! I love you so much!!! And don't kill me-please!!! For whatever reason: I don't know!!!! Thank you all!!!**

**Reviewers get a...piggy back run with Edward!!! And/or you get to be carried by Jacob(remember in Eclipse?) to...a fancy restaurant for a date(I shouldn't be spoiling you guys so much!!!!)**

**~Doris~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in what seems forever! I had to finish reading for school, and UGH! **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_** was probably the most confusing book I have ever read!!!! Okay-so now...I'm here to write more!!! Hope you like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way. No copyright infringement intended. **

_**Previously: **_

_We danced to classical music, and then he stepped back, "Um...I don't know how to do this...exactly..." he said awkwardly. I was beyond confused. I gasped as he took my hand, and got onto one knee._

**BPOV**

"Are you...Edward! Are you serious?!" I squealed, with wide eyes as I looked down at him. He sighed, and took his hand out of mine. Then, he scratched his ankle.

"Okay...I'm feeling a lot better now." he smiled, and stood up. I glared at him, and hit his arm. "What?" he said playfully, and shrugged.

"I thought you were going to...and you got on your...how could you?!" I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms. He laughed at me! "How dare you laugh at me?!" I frowned, and began walking away.

"Bella! Beeelllllllaaaa!" he called after me. "Bella! Stop!" he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek. "You didn't think that I would do that so soon hm?" he murmured.

"Then what was that all about?!" I cried. He began walking back to the meadow, where he sat us on the blanket. He kissed my forehead gently.

"My ankle itched." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and looked away. "Okay...so remember in Forks? When we admitted our love?" I nodded stiffly, "And we said that it was kind of unconventional?" I sighed.

"Get to the point." I grumbled. He chuckled at me again.

"Okay...jeez Bella, you are so impatient." he shook his head, chuckling. What is his problem?! I rolled my hands, motioning that he should continue. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. Before you, my life was like a starless night. Then you came in, like a meteor. And suddenly...I could see the stars. Little points of reason that were never there before. I love you...so much. You are my moon, my stars, my air, my life. You're my everything...and when we weren't together, I was...broken. I love you so much, I don't ever want to let go. Please...say that you feel the same." he said quietly. By the time he was finished, I had tears in my eyes. "Bella...Bella, sweetheart." he whispered, wiping the tears off my face, "Why are you crying? Was that wrong? Im sorry-don't cry! Please...what did I do wrong?!" he sounded panicked.

"No! No!" I said in a rush, "That was just so romantic! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Edward! The same thing you said." we laughed, and looked each other in the eye for a second seriously. We slowly moved in, and pushed our lips together. We moved together, my hands were wrapped tightly in his hair, which made him groan loudly. He moved so he was hovering over me. I moaned into his mouth, and pulled him impossibly closer. We were about to move further in our relationship when Edward's phone rang. We both groaned, and Edward put his head into the crook of my neck.

"You have got to be kidding me." he breathed. I kissed his head.

"It's okay Edward-answer it." I sat up, and noticed his...not so small problem in his pants. He was breathing heavily, and flipped it open.

"Hello? Edward Cullen speaking...yes he is..." Edward's face dropped at once. What happened, "What...yes....thank you...I'll be there soon. Thank you...bye." he closed the phone, and gulped.

"What is it Edward?" I rubbed his back. I could see tears in his eyes-he was obviously trying to hold them in. "Edward...what happened." He let out a sob, and tears fell down his face.

"It's...my dad. He was in an accident. They don't think he's gonna make it." he choked out. I gasped, and hugged him tightly.

"Come on-let's get to the hospital." I got up, and grabbed his hand. I turned off the radio, and blew out the candles. Edward was frozen. I began walking out, trying to remember where we had gone. Suddenly, Edward was pulling _me_ along, instead. "Give me your keys." I said when we arrived at the Volvo, and held out my hand. He placed the keys in my hand, and took a deep breath.

"Saint Joseph's Hospital." he muttered when we got into the car. I began driving, and pushed my foot on the pedal to speed up. When we got out in the parking lot, Edward froze, and fell to the ground in a heap.

**A/N: Yikes. I'm sorry it's small. But...I can't write anymore right now. I'm really tired, and I can't think of anything to write right now. Sorry. So yeah...he didn't propose. Got ya didn't I? Okay...so thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!!**

**~Doris~**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/ N: So…good news everybody…**

**Very, very good news.**

**I'm getting my new laptop on the weekend!!! Aren't you excited?! I am!!!! **

**Do you know what that means? **

**I can finally update!!!**

**So, I promise-the second I get it set up, and junk, I am updating!!!! **

**I'll see you soon!!!!**

**~Doris~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back!!! YAY!!! Okay, all I'm going to say is: I got my laptop last night. It's set up now. And now…I can finally write again!!! I'm sorry that I left you guys on such a cliffy last chapter. I suck. Yeah…I know. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I simply play around with them like dollies!**

**BPOV**

I sat on the uncomfortable, plastic chairs of the hospital. When Edward fell, I rushed into the hospital, and got some guys to take him into a room. I explained in a rush what happened. It wasn't easy though-I was shaking pretty badly. Suddenly, I heard my name called. I looked up. Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle," I whimpered, and hugged him tightly. My uncle was a great guy. He was always there for me. He rubbed my back soothingly, and kissed the top of my head. I remember when I was younger, and Charlie would work late. I would stay the night with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. When I cried, Carlisle would make me hot chocolate, and then he would rub my back until I fell asleep. "What are you doing here?" I asked when we pulled back.

"I am working here now. You know…stay close to Emmett-you know that not even Rose can handle him alone-and you. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in contact with you for a while, though," he said guiltily. I shrugged to let him know that I didn't mind. "What are you doing in here, though? Did you fall again?" he looked down at my feet. I sighed deeply.

"No…my boyfriend is in here. We were on a date, when he found out that his father was in an accident, and as soon as we got here-he just fainted."

"What's his name?" he asked quietly.

"Um…his name is Edward Masen. The younger one. He's 24 years old." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, and motioned for me to follow him.

"Here he is, Bella." I smiled widely at my uncle. "But be careful, he-" I didn't hear what else he said. I shut the door, and grinned at my Edward, he looked like an angel sleeping. I walked slowly over to him, and pat his hand. His eyes snapped open, and he flinched his hand back. I watched as he studied his hand. Like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. I wonder why. Edward finally looked up at me in amazement. He slowly smiled.

"Hi there." He said in a low voice.

"Hi." I giggled lightly, and went to hug him.

"Well…if this is what's going to happen when I wake up-I think I will marry you." He joked. I giggled lightly, and smacked his shoulder lightly. "Hey." He said quietly when I dug my face into his shoulder when I sniffed. I looked over. "I'm okay now. Don't cry." I smiled, and nodded quickly. "How's my dad?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh! I don't know. I can find out!" I said quickly.

"Could you, please?" he asked politely. Always so polite…I nodded, and raced out to get Carlisle. Well…I found him. I landed on the ground, looking at the ceiling…once again.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed deeply. "What are we going to do with you?" he helped me up.

"Not put me in high heels?" I suggested. He chuckled, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…putting Bella Swan in high heels aren't the best. Remember your mother's wedding? And you fell flat on your face in the middle of the aisle? You're mother came running up, and helped you up, then said, 'Isabella Marie Swan! Why did you have to get your father's feet?!'" He chuckled, while I rolled my eyes, and turned red.

"Yes…hilarious. Now-can we possibly check on Edward's dad? He's really worried." I said.

"Ah…yes-I just finished. He's perfectly fine. Mr. Masen just has a broken leg, and a few cuts and bruises is all." I sighed, and thanked him, then turned to go back to Edward. He was getting checked by the doctor, and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. The doctor looked in between us, and smiled widely-still checking on Edward.

"Your dad is fine sweetie." I said, walking next to him. He took my hand tightly, and kissed the back of it gently. I leaned down to gently kiss his forehead, after which he sighed deeply.

"You guys are a great couple." The older doctor smiled, looking at us while holding his chart in front of him. "Are you married?" he looked at me, then to Edward. We looked at each other for a second, and he took a deep breathe.

"I plan on it." Edward shrugged after a moment. I smiled, and went to hug him tightly. He kissed my cheek, and hugged me back just as tightly. When the other doctor left, Carlisle walked in, and smiled at us.

"Do you want to see your father son? He's up, and looking for you." Edward nodded vigorously, so we all stood up, and with his hand tight around mine, Carlisle led us to Edward Masen Senior's room.

**A/N: And…I'm gonna be a meanie and end it there!!! I really hoped you liked it…I was kind of distracted…but whatever! So…tell me what you thought. And thanks for all your support waiting for my laptop to get a going. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**~Doris~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay…um…not much to say. Could you guys go to mah profile, and do the poll there? It's for my new story…so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I simply play with the characters like dollies. :D**

**BPOV**

We walked slowly to Edward's dad. When we stopped outside of his room, Carlisle smiled, at us, gave me a hug, and walked away. Edward took a deep breath, and opened the door, then took my hand and walked in slowly. I was really shocked by how much Edward and Edward Senior were alike, aside from their names. It was really shocking, really. It made my breath hitch. Edward Senior's hair looked just like Edward's, except it was a little silvery around the temples. The jaw was the same, as was the perfect nose. It was so…eerie. And their names were the same too? That was even more eerie. Edward walked over to his dad, and stood next to him. He softly said, "Dad…you up, man?" I smiled at how easily he could talk to his father. I could see Mr. Masen's eyelids begin to flutter gently. Edward waved me over gently. He sat down in the plastic chair next to him, and hugged me, his head resting on my stomach. "Dad…this is Bella. She's the girl you helped me win back, after what I did. The girl that I love with my whole heart, body, and soul. And…I plan on marrying her…" he looked up at me, "And soon." I smiled, and kissed his forehead, running my fingers through his hair gently. I leaned down, and kissed his lips gently. He smiled brightly at me. A gruff voice shocked me, though, making me jump.

"Aw…now that's the stuff that I like to see." I looked over at Mr. Masen, and saw him with his blue eyes (I was really hoping that his eyes would be the dazzling green that his son's were) open, a smile on his face. He smiled at his son, and then looked at me, his smile widened. "Hello, pretty lady. I am Edward Masen Senior." He put his hand out for me to shake. I laughed at him-he was certainly a charmer. I shook his hand gently. When he kissed the back of it, I blushed (well…obviously-what else does Bella Swan do?)

"Um…it is very nice to meet you Mr. Masen." I said sheepishly. As son as I said that, he scoffed, though.

"_Mr. Masen_?" he sneered out the name, "That's my son's name…you can call me Edward." I smiled at him. "Don't you look at me like that, young man." He suddenly said seriously, looking at Edward. I looked over at him, to see him glaring at his father.

"Mr. Masen is my son's name?" He repeated incredulously, "Old man-I can beat you with my eyes closed in baseball." Edward said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You do realize that if your eyes were closed, you wouldn't be able to see the ball, you dumbass." The tips of Edward's ears turned red in embarrassment immediately. I laughed at him once, pointing my finger at him. They both looked towards me, frowning. I blushed at once.

"Um...I'm not the only one who blushes…I'm going to…go see Carlisle now…so…yeah." I said awkwardly. I gave Edward a kiss on the forehead, and waved to Mr. Masen once. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. I was walking around the hospital with my dress still on?! Wow…that is embarrassing. I sighed, and fished my phone out. I dialed Alice, and waited for her to answer, tapping my fingers on the wall.

"Mmmello?" Alice said groggily. It wasn't that late-what was it…11:30? The little freak of nature stays up all night, bugging the shit out me while I try to sleep.

"Alice!" I yelled when I heard her voice.

"Ah!" she screamed loudly. I heard a muted thump in the background, "Bella-what the hell is your problem?! I was sleeping!" she cried. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Al-you're really dramatic. Very unnecessary, you know." I said conversationally. I could practically hear Alice fuming over my words.

"I _was_ trying to sleep, here Isabella." She yelled. I flinched, and held the phone away from my ear as she began to rant about her needing her beauty sleep, and that it was vital that she got at least 7 hours of sleep for her health. I scoffed at her at that one.

"MARY ALICE!" I yelled finally, and blushed when all activity stopped, and everyone looked at me. I cleared my throat, and smiled at everybody, waving shyly. "Mary." I said in a softer tone.

"Did you just call me…_**MARY**_!?" she yelled suddenly. I sighed, and rolled her eyes. My Alice-always the dramatic one.

"Okay…_Alice_, Edward's dad was in an accident-he's fine now, and Edward is with him. I need you to bring me some clothes. I'm still in my dress. And if you could…Edward gave me a key to his house, in case I needed him or anything…but it's in my underwear drawer, and it'd be great if you could get them some of their clothes…" I said suggestively. She squealed. Great…I just put her in charge of outfits…Edward is going to end up in a tuxedo, Edward Sr. in the same. And me…yea…I'll be put into stripper clothes…fun, fun. "We're at Saint Josephs Hospital, hon." She muttered a quick, 'yea yea', and then hung up on me. So…she goes from cranky, and 'needing her beauty sleep' to excited, and hyper. Well…I guess it _is_ Alice. I texted where we were to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and let them know that we were fine. Why? Well…I don't think they would actually care…but…just so I could…and…yeah. I'm going to go find Edward. I walked back to the room, where Edward (Junior) had a box in his hands, he was crying softly.

"Dad…do you mean it?" he whimpered. His dad patted his shoulder a few times comfortingly.

"She would've wanted you to have it. I think that she would have been very proud of you son. She loved you very much…and I'm sure that she would've been absolutely taken with your girl. She loves you, you know." Edward Junior looked up at him, and asked 'Really?' His dad waved him in with his finger, and then slapped him on the back of the head. "Yes, really! I thought you were smart…or something?!"

"I am dad!" he laughed, shaking his head. He opened the box, and shook his head incredulously. Like he couldn't believe what was in his hands. I knocked on the door softly, and walked in. Edward stood up, and put the box in his pocket at once. "Hey love." He said quickly…nervously? "What's up?" he was nervous! But…about what exactly…? I shook my head, and gave him a kiss on the lips. You have got to be kidding me! He was still nervous. I narrowed my eyes at him. He is so dead…

**EPOV**

Just…got to remain normal…that's right Edward…normal. Then she'll never find out…

**A/N: What is that boy planning? Okay-so I'm sick right now :( And, I figured…why not update? It's really important that you guys answer this: Do you guys want this story to be rated 'M'? I'm kind of hesitant to. And……don't even say anything honey! I **_**know**_** whatcha gonna say honey…wow…I am so white. lol. I don't know why I'm hesitating…but OH WELL! And if you guys could help a sista out, and go to my profile, and take my poll…I really hate to do that to you guys, I don't like begging you guys. :'( So…yeah. Tell me what you thought about it! OH! I'm looking for some good…angsty, M-rated, human, Twilight fanfiction's…can you name some? Thanks yaw! Reviewers get to do WHATEVER (and I mean WHATEVER) you want to the Twilight guys…all of them. Show Mike some love, hm? He's not that bad…right…? Okay…seriously-WHATEVER you want. Use your imagination's ladies! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**~Doris~**sat nex


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay…I know I suck bad. But seriously-my laptop wouldn't turn on, and that means no writing! :'( But…don't fear-I shall write for you now! Thank you for anybody who suggested any stories. I did check them all out! Thank you!!!! Okay, people seemed like they really didn't want me to change to 'M'…so I'll just keep it as is. **

**Disclaimer: There is no Copyright Infringement intended. All characters based on the novel by Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own **_**Romeo + Juliet**_**. That's William Shakespeare.**

_5 Months Later…_

**BPOV**

Edward had insisted that we go for a walk in the park near his house that night. We held hands tightly, and watched parents chasing their children.

"Do you think that'll ever be us?" I asked, looking towards a mother with blonde hair and her equally blonde husband chase after their chubby blonde child. Edward looked at me, his eyes smoldering into mine. He gulped deeply.

"You want that with me, Bella?" he asked-almost like he couldn't believe it. I nodded, and blushed. I reached up on my tip-toes, and pecked his cheek softly.

"I really do, Edward." I played with the hair on the back of his neck softly. He hugged me tightly at the waist.

"Thank you so much Bella. You don't realize how happy that makes me feel." He said quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"Well-it's the truth." I shrugged, "Come on-let's go to your house-Dad promised to make us dinner." He groaned loudly at this while we began walking. "What's with the groan, Mister?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Would you stop calling him Dad?!" he said frantically. I thought about it for a second, "It's kind of disturbing," he let slip.

"How is it disturbing?!" I said frantically.

"It's kind of like you're my sister! And I definitely do not see you as a sister." He said the second part quietly. I nodded, and squeezed his hand before we walked into the house.

**EPOV**

_I should do it after dinner._ No-I don't think she'd like that. _Come on Edward-you heard her at the park! She wants to start a family with you, and to start a family…_NO! I don't want to! What if she says no?! _Then you wait._ What is she gets freaked out, and leaves?! _Trust me-she won't._ Why should I trust you?! You're me! I chewed thoughtfully on my garlic breadstick, and looked over at Bella. She laughed at a joke that Dad told. Her eyes were sparkling, and her laugh was contagious-I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle or two with her. It's decided then-I'm doing it tonight.

***_*()()*_***

When Dad went to bed, Bella and I stayed up in the living room. It was already decided that she'd be spending the night. She was leaning on my chest on the couch-we were watching one of Bella's favorites-_Romeo and Juliet_-when she found out that I owned the DVD, she immediately made herself at home-cooking popcorn, and putting it in player. We had just gotten to the part where Romeo gets banished when she paused it, and jumped up-she ran into the hall-way, and I heard a door slam. Alright then? What was that about? When she came back, she looked refreshed-she was wearing a pair of my boxers, and one of my t-shirts. She snuggled back into my arms, and sighed happily.

"Bella? Any particular reason you're wearing my clothes?" I asked casually.

"I didn't have any pajamas-so when I went to the bathroom, I just stole some out of your drawer…you don't mind do you?" she looked up. I shook my head, smiling.

"No-definitely not. In fact…I believe it is incredibly sexy." I whispered into her ear. She smiled-I could see the pink on her cheeks while she still looked forward. I kissed her cheek softly, and pressed 'play' on the remote to begin the movie again. We watched in silence for the rest of the movie. When Juliet killed herself, though-Bella began to sob softly. "Bella! What's the matter?! Why are you crying?!" I said frantically, trying to wipe away her flowing tears.

"It's just…they kill…themselves…just…for…each other…and…it's…that's…true love." She sobbed. I frantically wiped away more of her tears.

"Bella! It's okay-chill out…shh. Please don't cry!" I kissed her temple, and hugged her tightly-trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she sniffed one last time, and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." She said in a raspy voice.

"It's alright. Are you okay now?" I pulled my eyebrows together, and searched her eyes.

"I'm fine. Can we just go to bed now? I guess I tired myself out." She shrugged. I nodded, and stood up, turning my back to her. She hopped on, and locked her ankles around my stomach. Bella loved getting piggy-back rides from me. I loved giving them to her. When we reached my bedroom, I let her on the bed, and took my pajamas into the bathroom to change. I guess it's not happening tonight.

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning-I was so confused. I didn't know where I was, but wherever it was-it was pretty nice. Someone's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, and it smelled like Edward did. I could only guess where I was. I gently tried to remove Edward's arm from my body, so I could get ready for the day.

"Good morning." He said in his velvety voice, shocking me. He pulled me in again, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning." I laughed softly, rubbing his arm. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long-5 or 10 minutes." I felt him shrug against me.

"Gosh-that must've been so boring! Just watching me sleep." I shook my head. He shook his head along with me.

"No-I like watching you sleep. It's um…it's kind of fascinating to me." He smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can I pee now?" I asked, trying to pull away. He sighed, and very reluctantly let me go. I shuffled to the bathroom, and after I did my business, ran back into Edward's bed. He had his arm over his eyes, and was breathing deeply. I smiled, and jumped on his stomach. He grunted and looked up. "Hello." I smiled at him widely.

"Hello Bella." He said, and sat up-so I was now sitting in his lap. "Are you hungry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow gently. I nodded, and smiled at him gently. We stood up, and went to the kitchen-where we found Edward's Dad cooking some bacon without a shirt on (kind of dangerous, if you ask me). "Jeez Dad, would you put a freaking shirt on?!" Edward said eyes wide. He glanced over at me, then back at his shirtless father. He rolled his eyes, and gave Edward the spatula he was holding. I smiled when he passed me, and saw Edward cooking the bacon. I came up behind him, and hugged my love. He jumped, and looked down at me.

"I love you." I whispered, though the popping of the bacon combined with the fan above the stove made it hard for him to hear. "I love you!" I said more clearly.

"I love you too, Bella." He said back. I smiled at him, and began to pour us all some orange juice. Edward Sr. came back out, and gave me a hug.

"Morning Edward." I smiled at him. He shoved Edward away, and started to make the pancakes. "I'm going to go take a shower, Edward." I informed him. He nodded, and began to wash the dishes that were quickly beginning to pile in the sink. I put the shower on to the hottest setting, and stripped down. I pulled a towel out of the closet, and climbed in once it was warm enough. I took a quick shower so I wouldn't waste all their hot water. When I came back into the kitchen, Edward Sr. was glaring at Edward, shaking his head at him.

"Well-what am I supposed to do Dad?" he snapped, "I was about to ask her-last night…but she got really tired-and I couldn't." he said sadly. Ask who? Ask what? I walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Edward. He kissed my cheek, "Hey." He smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"What were you guys talking about?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Nothing." Edward said quickly before his dad could say a word. I turned to him, "And don't ask my Dad-he won't tell you." He added on afterwards. I glared at him-just perfect.

I really wanted to know.

**A/N: Yeah-I know-it's short. And it's awful, and makes absolutely no sense. But-for some odd reason, you ladies (are there any guys reading this?) are sticking by me. Why? I don't know!!!! It's because you're sprinkled with pixie-dust!!! That's why!!!! :) Thank you so much for reading-tell me your opinion on this disastorous story! ;) **

**~Doris~**


	14. Authors Note Important To Read

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. I just…can't find the spirit to write at the moment. So, I'm going on a break from writing fanfiction. I will definitely be writing again, just not at the moment. I really am sorry, and I will, like I said before, be coming back to write/finish my stories.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**~Doris~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright, not much to say. Except, thank you guys so, so much. I feel so honored that you all like this story, and liked it enough to actually give me all those reviews, I mean there are 291 up there. When I started this, I thought it was only gonna get a few reviews. And then, you guys go and give me nearly 300! It blows my mind. And I want to say thank you. Because without you, I would have quit this story a long, long time ago. And through my computer breaking every week, and just plain laziness, you guys stayed with me. So thank you so, so, so, so much! I love you guys, like for real! **

**Okay, so you've probably had enough of the Author's Note huh? Let's see what these crazy kids are up to…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them completely. Credit her. **

**BPOV**

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, frowning as I spoke to him on the phone.

"Bella…just go look on your dresser. I swear I left something at your house when I was there last. Please look," I swore he left nothing in my room. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

I had to dodge tons of clothes (thanks for digging through my closets, Alice) and tons of stuffed animals that were strewn across the floor. The sentiment was sweet, but jeez! Enough stuffed animals already!

"Do you see it?" he asked.

"Well, if you let me get to the dresser, then I can tell you." I heard him laugh once.

"Okay, I'll let you do that then."

"OW!" I began jumping while I held my big toe. I dropped the phone.

"BELLA? What did you do this time? Are you alright my turtle dove?" I heard him calling through the phone. I picked the phone back up and began searching my dresser for what he said was a simple black box.

"Where did 'Turtle-" I was stopped by what I saw. The phone dropped again. I heard the thump before I felt it land on the same toe. That toe should come off; it constantly puts me in pain.

Anyway…my heart began beating faster. I could hear it in my ears. My stomach dropped to the floor. I began gulping because my throat had gone dry.

"Are you serious?" I said quietly. Not really to anyone, just to myself.

I heard faint 'Bella's coming from the ground. I couldn't believe it. I was just, standing there. Looking at the box. I began wavering; my legs were starting to wobble. Where the hecka-malecka* is Edward when you need him?

"BELLA!" Alice burst through the door and ran over to me. She crashed into me, making us fall to the floor.

"Do you see it? Is it just me?" I asked her, grabbing her arm.

"I don't know, but you-" she panted like she was running up the stairs; "You have to see this!" she dragged me to my window and pointed to the sidewalk.

Edward was there, little kids were coloring with pink and blue chalk. He looked up and I saw him swear. He passed them something and shooed them away.

He did the 'Ta-da' pose and smiled widely.

What did the message say, though?

I think you can figure it out.

_**Will you marry me Bella? **_

I bit my lip and saw something flash on my right side. Alice held the box in her hands, it was open. And a beautiful, simple ring rested in the cloth.

"Say yes Bella. I can totally plan. Eek! I can just picture it now! I know exactly what dress to get you, and how to do your make-up and how you hair-" Alice babbled on and on.

"Shut up Alice." I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Well, that is Alice for you. She's Drama Queen central.

Edward held up his pinky and thumb to his ear. I nodded and got the phone, putting it to my ear. It began ringing, and I yelped. So he hung up on me, then? I clicked it and laughed into the phone.

"…So? Did you like my drawing?" was the first thing he said.

"Yes. How much did you pay those kids to do it for you?"

"Aw, you weren't supposed to know that."

"Too late," I sung playfully. "How much?"

"4 bags of candy each. Don't worry, they're my cousins."

"So, will they be at our wedding?"

I heard him laugh, "Sure, if you want them there. So…yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"No Edward. You're gonna bribe your cousins to draw on the sidewalk, asking me to marry you, and you buy this gorgeous ring, and I'm gonna say no." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't buy that ring. It was my mom's. My dad wanted you to have it." He said.

"Then I'm going to have to thank your dad. Yes Edward. A million times yes. There is no one else I'd rather be with." Wow, as cheesy as that sounded, it was true.

***()()***

"When you get someone like Edward in your life, it's hard to forget of anything else because of his perfect looks. But he also is a romantic guy. He cares for you. He showers tons of attention onto you, and only you. He's ideal to be a father, and a husband. A guy like Edward is hard to forget. And I am so glad I have the honor to call him my husband."

Okay, so I wasn't the type of person to give speeches. But I felt that this one was necessary. The guests clapped and I collapsed in the seat next to my new husband.

He looked at me gratefully and held my hand tightly, rubbing the back of it.

"I love you." He mouthed. I smiled and mouthed the same thing back to him.

We were married. It was glorious. And I felt like I was a new person.

I don't care if it sounds cheesy. I feel cheesy, and sentimental, and romantic. And I don't care what you guys say, because I was finally complete.

**EPOV**

I did it. I was married to my Bella. Okay, so for now, I was still in my dad's house, and she was still with Alice…but we would find somewhere to live. I promise that.

She looked beautiful. The pixie one did a great job. Her eyes were surrounded with this black stuff, but it wasn't so heavy that she looked like she belonged in a Tim Burton movie. I couldn't tell if her blush was natural, due to all the attention she was getting, or there because Alice forced it on her. Eh. Who cares? She is beautiful, and I love this woman to death.

***()()***

_**8 Years Later**_

All I saw when I walked into the living room was Johnny Depp, pale and scary looking, slicing some guys neck while singing show tunes.

"What on God's green Earth are you watching, child?" I leaned against the door and watched him singing, murdering people and then making them fall into the basement, where their necks were broken.

"Sweeney Todd." Greg and Reilly said in unison.

"Why is he singing show tunes while murdering people?" I asked.

"They love this crap, what else?" Bella said, looking annoyed. She had our 2 year old on her back, giggling.

"Hi Britt-Britt." I said happily, picking her up. "Can you say 'I love you Daddy'?" I asked.

"I lubf you Daddy." She said.

"Lubf? What's 'lubf'?" I asked playfully. I began blowing raspberries on her stomach. She giggled and tried to push me away.

"Ow." I heard Bella hiss.

"What is it?" I looked up and noticed her hand on her very pregnant belly. "Are you contracting?"

"I can't be sure. My due date isn't for another week, though." She said, frowning.

"Do you want to go, just in case?" I asked. Brittney sat on my shoulders; she was touching the ceiling with her little fingers. I held on to her ankles so she wouldn't fall to her death.

"Um…" she looked down at her pants, "Yeah, my water just broke. We got to go, like-now." She gathered her keys, purse and rushed the kids out of the house.

I locked the door behind us and shuttled the kids into the car.

"Hey, Dad? Yeah, my water just broke, so we're headed to the hospital, k?" she hung up and proceeded to call all our family and friends.

"I love you." I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly and continued to call Alice.

***()()***

"Holy wow, Edward. This one is a keeper." Alice stood next to me, looking at the newest member to our family. It was a boy. And we were going to call him Logan.

"Hey! Aunt Alice, are we a keepers?" Reilly asked, pulling the hem of her skirt.

"Oh, no way!" she began tickling her. I smiled and went to Bella's bed.

"Hi there." She said groggily.

"How are you?"

"Well, other than pushing a kid out of my body, I'm fine." She smiled. "You know what, Edward?"

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm really glad I went to that party. And I'm glad that Mike was annoying me." She began stroking the side of my face.

"Yeah, that was actually a pretty nice thing he did there."

"Asking you to be my boyfriend for 5 minutes was the best question I have ever asked in my life."

**A/N: Well, when we repeat the title, we know that it's finally over with. Don't be sad. I'm not. It's time for this story to end. Again, thank you for all your support. I love you guys for going through this journey with me. Thanks for reading it ya'll!**

**~Doris~**


End file.
